Un té bastante agrio
by Petita
Summary: Respuesta al desafio de la Orden Lupina. Un interesante conversación de Remus con Peter. Colagusano desapareció de la faz de la Tierra sin dejar nada más que promesas sin cumplir.
1. Chapter 1

Un té bastante agrio

"_Nunca confíes en un corazón, sumido en la tristeza._

_Nunca pidas promesas, hechas con rencor y sin limpieza._

_Nunca pidas perdón, si sabes que lo hecho esta mal._

_Nunca traiciones, pues rotas estarán tus promesas."_

_-Frase propia-_

La medianoche caía por las calles de Hogsmeade. Pocas almas solitarias y sospechosas caminaban rumbo a los diferentes bares que aún seguían abiertos a esas altas horas de la noche. De todas las localidades la que más resaltaba en esos instantes era el bar Cabeza de Puerco con una fama de "bar de mala muerte" pero era el único que seguía con actividades normales. Por la ventana se podía ver a varias personas de aspecto hosco sentadas platicando casi en susurros con los que se encontraban compartiendo bebidas fuertes. En una mesa alejada de la multitud estaba un hombre con capa cubriéndole la cara, aspecto asustado y temeroso y agarrando con una mano una bebida alcohólica para calmar sus ansias en lo que llegaba su acompañante. Al fin, la puerta del bar se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre con varias cicatrices en la cara, aspecto dulce y sereno pero cansado. Cuando divisó a su amigo en la mesa, fue calmadamente a acompañarlo y mientras se sentaba, una mesera con un traje bastante entallado llegó a su lado mientras le pedía la orden.

-Solo un té por favor.- dijo tranquilamente el hombre. -¿Quieres algo Peter?- y el aludido pidió lo mismo que el recién llegado.

-¿Mala noche Remus?- preguntó Peter a su amigo.

-No me quejo Peter, no me quejo.- decía el licántropo mientras la camarera les traía su té en tasas a punto de romperse. -Y bien, ¿para qué me quería ver Peter?-

-Ah... yo... solo... los extrañaba y quería saber como han estado.- dijo Peter o Colagusano como en los viejos tiempos.

-Pues bastante bien. James sigue consternado por que no fuiste a su boda ni al bautizo de Harry. En tus cartas decías que si ibas a ir pero nunca llegabas. Siendo sincero me sorprendí bastante cuando recibí tu carta para que nos viéramos aquí.- dijo Remus mientras bebía un sorbo de su té que, a juzgar por su cara, sabía bastante malo.

-Yo... no sabes como me moría por ir a la boda de Cornamenta y al bautizo de Harry, pero tú sabes como es mi trabajo. Me llevan e un lado para el otro y cuando les pido un día libre, me lo dan pero de último minuto me dan más trabajo y nunca puedo asistir.- decía apresuradamente Peter mientras se bebía de un sorbo el té para bajar los efectos del alcohol que hubiera ingerido antes.

-Tanto James como Sirius están dolidos Colagusano. Creo que deberías hablar con ellos. A final de cuentas sigues siendo un Merodeador.- Remus agarró un pedazo de chocolate para apagar ese sabor tan agrio y le ofreció un poco a su amigo frente a él.

-No gracias, Remus.- dijo rechazando la oferta de Lunático. -Me da miedo Remus, no quiero verlos.- ahora Colagusano se veía bastante nervioso mientras sudaba.

-Colagusano, ¿para qué me has traído aquí? ¿por qué me traes a un bar de mala muerte, a casi medianoche y a tomar un té bastante malo? No todos los días recibes una carta de tu amigo desaparecido repentinamente solicitándote una plática urgente.- dijo Remus ya serio y con intenciones de averiguar que era exactamente lo que pasaba. Peter suspiró pesadamente y habló:

-¿Recuerdas esos buenos días? Yo te acepte como licántropo antes que James y Sirius. Tú me ayudabas con los deberes. Yo te escuchaba con tus problemas. Eramos los cuatro inseparables Remus, inseparables. No me digas que fue un error, no me digas que nunca debimos conocernos... no quiero.- terminó Peter al borde de las lágrimas.

-Peter, yo... ¿a qué viene todo esto? Tú sabes que esos fueron los mejores días de mi vida, nada fue un error, el destino lo tenía preparado Pete, no llores. Los tres te queremos, no lo olvides. Haríamos cualquier cosa por ti, y estoy seguro de que tú por nosotros.- dijo Remus mientras trataba de consolar a su amigo de toda la vida pasándole un brazo por la espalda pero una negativa por parte de él hizo que se alejara.

-No Remus, debo de irme. Es peligroso. Pero antes de irme prométeme que siempre, siempre serás mi amigo.- Remus tan solo asintió mientras trataba de sonreir. -Gracias Lunático, no te olvidaré.- y dicho esto se fue corriendo del bar sin darle tiempo a Remus de gritarle o preguntarle que era lo que pasaba. Dejo unas cuantas monedas en la mesa y se retiró del bar. Mientras más lejos de ese lugar, mejor. Sumido en sus pensamientos llegó a las Tres Escobas. Se sentó en una mesa alejada, en un rincón solitario, mientras el resto de los presentes bebía y charlaba animadamente. Rosmerta, la encargada del lugar, le pidió la orden y este pidió un té por nueva cuenta. _"Este si es un buen té" _pensó el licántropo mientras la mujer le ponía su pedido en la mesa. Tratando de olvidar lo pasado, estuvo dispuesto a beber, pero un estruendo en la puerta del animado bar lo hizo parar. Un hombre de aspecto jovial pidió la atención de todos.

-¡¡¡¡Señores y señoras. Esta noche es de gloria, de felicidad, de regocijo. Pido un brindis. Alzemos las copas por la caída del señor oscuro. Alzemos las copas por el sacrificio de dos de los mejores aurores: Lily y James Potter. Alzemos por el milagro del niño-que-vivió, el único sobreviviente a la maldición imperdonable. Alzemos las copas señores por la paz en el mundo mágico!- y al grito de "¡Salud!" y una alegría inmensa, todos gritaron, aplaudían y reían de emoción... pero solo uno lloraba, y no exactamente de felicidad. Solitario e inmenso en la tristeza, Remus Lupin dejó su té en la mesa mientras una lágrima caía en su taza combinando el sabor dulce con el agrio de sus lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenido caballero, ya casi llegas. Ahora debes entrar a las cocinas del castillo: www punto re-zetas punto com Busca una de las recetas favoritas del dios Remus: pastel de chocolate. Las cocineras te dirán los ingredientes, anótalos y ve a la oficina de correos más famosa del mundo: www punto Hotmail punto com. Para poder entrar deberás ingresar el correo que es la abreviatura del nombre completo del club al que pretendes y soy administradora adjunta y la clave es la primera letra de cada uno de los ingredientes que te otorgaron las cocineras en estricto orden alfabético. Suerte.

P.D. Puede que los ingredientes se repitan, solo cuenta una vez cada uno. También si te encuentras con algo como "grageas de todos los sabores" no te confundas y solo toma en cuenta la elemental que sería grageas. Hay varios tipo también como "gragea de vómito", "gragea de cerilla" o "gragea de atole" y aún así solo cuenta una vez gragea. Es todo.


End file.
